


Accepting The Pain

by sappysatori (orphan_account)



Series: KuroTsukki Angst Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alone, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddle, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Random & Short, Random Tags, Rejection, Sacrifice, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadness, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sleepy Cuddles, Unrequited Love, krtskangstweek, rejected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sappysatori
Summary: A love letter. Some of them get accepted, some of them rejected. Some of them just end up on desks, hidden underneath chunky textbooks, or crumpled into bins.





	Accepting The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going full out and doing as many stories as I can since I have school (Australian year-round school, ughh) in about 1-3 days, and I'll definitely be busy with sport coming up. I have two ships for the Tendou Rarepair Week which is coming up tomorrow I believe. Enjoy the story!

**_it's feeling like the end_ **

 

He waved Kenma goodbye as he walked to his home, seeing that Kenma still had his eyes trained on his PSP. Very classic of him. Kuroo Tetsurou was someone who was learning to live alone, but he, of course, had the support from his parents, so the home was paid off from them as a "congratulations" of him getting one of the highest marks in chemistry. He wouldn't have minded if there was no present at all, but of course, he did like the personal, closed off life by himself. It gave him responsibility. It did stop him from walking an extra five minutes with Kenma, but Kuroo was sure he never minded. Because they'd always walk together to school.

Walking up to his home, he opened up his mailbox, surprised to see a letter that differentiated itself from the others. It was a pale green letter, with a dinosaur stamp at the corner. As Kuroo pulled it out with his thick, calloused fingers, he saw that his full name was on it, as he frowned at it, leaving the other letters in the mailbox.

He walked upstairs, letter in hand as he tore basically the flap that kept it shut and nice, pulling out a paper with neat handwriting, frowning more as he read it.

 

_Dear Kuroo,_

_I don't know what to expect, and I can never ever see myself doing this ever again to another person, or at all, but I actually fell for you. Your laugh, the way you're cocky, you're personality, everything makes me really warm and fuzzy on the inside, and I can't even concentrate anymore. It feels stupid to play volleyball against you, but I just really like you, a lot. I bet past me is laughing. I'm really just asking; if you want to be my boyfriend. I know I don't seem like the sappy type of person, but I definitely know my feelings. My address is on the other side of the page if you want to send a letter back._

_Tsukishima_

The first thing he knew was that he didn't exactly share the same feelings back. Yeah, he saw Tsukishima being different from the rest, especially being a long beanpole that was blonde, (technically Kenma had dyed his hair) but he couldn't really see Tsukishima going out with him. Kuroo was some wild guy, and he wasn't saying this to talk himself out of his feelings, but saying this because he just knew why he didn't share the feelings with Tsukishima.

Bringing out a pen and paper, he exhaled out, starting to write in his usual handwriting which he didn't think was too bad, but definitely not as neat as Tsukishima's.

 

* * *

 

 

His hand was shaking. It was like a jerky feeling he couldn't stop. Why? Well, it was simple enough. Here, Kei Tsukishima was, sitting at his desk, staring at the plain white envelope that was addressed with his full name, in wide but large letters. It was Kuroo's handwriting. 

About a week ago, he had sent over a letter to Kuroo, a stupid love letter, a love for him that bloomed a bit too much. He knew there were two ways to this; he'd get accepted or rejected. This made it feel like he was opening a letter to see whether he made it into his dream university. He opened the letter, using a fancy letter opener as he exhaled out, closing his eyes and praying it wouldn't be too bad, as he folded it out, reading it. 

 

_Dear Kei Tsukishima_

_Thank you for the letter. I don't remember the last person writing me a letter since I was around ten. The thing I have to say is that sometimes, you might trial and error to see if things work in science. And it doesn't work out sometimes. Sometimes you just know it won't work out. So you'll never try it, knowing it'll fail. I feel that this is the best way to explain my position. I like us being friends, and I truly want to stay as friends, but if you do end up becoming emotional about this, I truly am sorry, I just do not feel the same way about you._

_All the best wishes_

_Kuroo_

 

His heart shattered. He knew there was a possibility this might happen, but he didn't think it'd actually happen. It was just...foolish of Kei to think he had a chance if he had to think about it. But he was too busy and decided to just crumple the letter with the envelope in his waste bin, standing up from his chair just to flop onto his bed, wriggling under the sheets as he took off his glasses, hugging his dinosaur pillow tightly. Stupid. 

But he honestly thought about what Kuroo said and realised. He might be right. So he decided to take his advice, trying to overcome the growing feelings he had.

 

**_if you're not the one then who is_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment! I feed off of them.
> 
> I'll definitely be interested in doing some longer stories that have more detail that isn't the Haikyuu Fan Weeks, or maybe even better, a series. 
> 
> My Instagram handlebar is meekmatsu if you want to talk to me there to either give me ideas, role-play or even just chat! I'm fine with any!


End file.
